Benefits
by julips
Summary: One-shot.  An exercise in writing.  Rated M for circumstance.  Please Read and Review, just getting my feet wet.  F/LJ.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

...

He waited in the shadows. He watched as the small cargo plane landed, powered down its propellers, and opened its hatch. As the small team of three descended onto the tarmac, he noticed she was still in civilian clothes, with a bag slung over her shoulders. It was the clear marker of an undercover mission with an abrupt ending, though he didn't know what the mission end meant. Failure or success, to him at this moment, it didn't matter. He just wanted to get laid.

He waited in the shadows. He watched as she brushed her hand through her hair, trying to loosen some strands from the copious amounts of hairspray she's apt to use on any given undercover mission. He felt a tremor knowing that soon, he would be running his hands through that very hair. Among other places, he imagined. Another tremor coursed through his body, yet he kept still. Self control was only part of their game. But, he mentally challenged himself, it had been three weeks. Three long, dry weeks, and he wanted to get laid.

He waited in the shadows. He watched as the conversation with their commanding officer faded, and she began the trek into the Pit. His eyes darkened with anticipation. He'd wait twenty minutes, then knock on her door. It was their way. She knew he'd be arriving soon. He felt a slight tremor, knowing he'd be coming soon.

He waited in the shadows. He checked his pager. There would be a mission debrief in two hours. Plenty of time, he mused, for a debriefing of another kind. He felt a stirring deep within him. Checking his watch, he decided to start the walk down the corridors of the Pit. He'd made the walk many times before. Assuming the variables of random interruptions and the distance to reach his destination, he had the timing down to almost an exact science. They both had the timing down, as if it was just another drill in their elite squad.

He moved through the corridors. The slow, deliberate stroll served only to build the anticipation. He nodded his hellos to those he met in the hallways. He answered the questions that needed answering, and signed the paperwork that needed signing. But the mindless interactions were superficial; the stirrings he felt deep within kept his mind on his goal. He wanted to get laid.

He waited in the shadows after knocking twice on the door. His anticipation grew, knowing that her roommate was on duty. They would be alone. He rushed inside the room when the door opened, and pinned her to the wall.

"Let's get laid," he said gruffly, fusing his lips to hers.

She responded with a gutteral moan. "Yes sir, Flint, sir," she stammered, before succumbing to the moment.

...

**AUTHOR NOTE: **(just getting the hang of uploading...forgive me)

And so I enter the world of GI Joe fan fiction. Flint and Lady Jaye are absolutely, hands down, my favorite. I've read the best when it comes to this couple, and if I haven't, it's only because I haven't found the stories yet. I do my best to keep other fanfiction from influencing my writing, and any similarities you may see are completely unintentional. If those influences exist, please feel free to point them out. Number one, I'd like to read more, but number two, I'd also like to be aware of influences that may creep in subconsciously.

I have a number of stories I'm working on, but most are epics that may never see the light of day. In the meantime, I wanted to try one-shots, test my understanding of characters, strength of writing, etc. etc. This is the first, hopefully of many. So, feedback is welcome and greatly appreciated.

The comics are not clear when it comes to how Lady Jaye and Flint got together. He was brash, she rebuked him. The next thing we really know is they were vacationing together. I've read some theories where the two started out as lovers just for fun, then it became something more. The impetus for this is I wanted to visit that moment where it was simply an extra-curricular, before it became more. Word puns, definitely intended. No beta.

Feedback welcome, any and all. Grazie.


End file.
